The Weirdest Week for Team Free Will
by JonasAngel1032
Summary: Dean, Sam and Castiel were relaxing in their usual hang out, for they had the week off (all thanks to Gabriel), when some guests appear unexpectedly. And they happen to be the guys who played as them in another universe. Be aware for slight cursing and randomess.
1. Chapter 1

**Sunday**

******7:45 pm**

Normally a person would spend his time during the weekends by reading books, magazines, or probably some browsing in the internet. But for some teens and adults, they mostly do hang-outs with their fellow companions.

But Team Free Will thinks otherwise.

It was one fine evening when the team decided to kick back at a motel room of who knows where.

Dean was lying on his stomach on the bed while reading some Asian beauty magazines. Sam never understood why those things are so…alluring for his brother. Him, on the other hand…Sam is actually reading some novels that were about some angels and the apocalypse. For some reason, reading stories about those are really interesting for him.

And finally, Castiel. Ever since he's been cut down from heaven, he's been hanging out with the Winchester brothers. Cas has realized that being with these two morons, was like being with his own brothers, Lucifer and Michael. But they have so much in common that it's scaring the poor angel.

As he was going through these thoughts, Castiel was flipping through some channels until some news caught his attention. It was some news channel talking about some stars. And they happen to be Jensen Ackles, Jared Padelecki and Misha Collins.

Castiel mumbled, "When was the last time we saw these four?"

Dean looked up from his magazine and grimaced as he realized of what's on the TV.

"Dude. It was when Sam and I went to the other universe where in demons and angels don't exist. How can you not remember that? You're an angel." He definitely didn't want to bring that up but might as well answer Castiel for his puppy eyes are quite demanding. "Misha was one heck of a weirdo, if you ask me."

"Huh." Sam noticed that the two were talking. "Why do you ask Cas?"

The angel sighed. "It must've slipped my mind, I guess."

"It's okay man. We understand. It's not easy being all caught up with the problems that we've been through all this time." Sam smiled. "At least, we got to relax for the time being. We rarely get this opportunity."

"True that. One week of relaxation and no demons…" Dean smirked. "…Oh, yeah, Sam?"

Sam looked over his book. "Yo?"

"What happened to Gabriel? I thought we were supposed to hang out with him today. He did promise about the pie right?"

Sam thought about this as he lowered down his book. "I…don't know. But he did tell me that he would give us a surprise when he arrives."

"Really?" Dean asked. "It better be a stock hold of pie."

Castiel smiled softly before snapping his fingers to change his clothes. He now had a dark blue shirt and jogging pants. The angel might as well get comfortable if he wants to have a 'slumber party' with the brothers.

"I'm going to hit the haystack." Castiel said before yawning, which really surprised Dean. "You guys better wake me up when he gets here. The last time Gabriel came here for you guys, I was groggy like an old dog. And Gabriel wasn't amused when I didn't participate."

Sam buried his face into a pillow. "Ohhh riiight. The…uh…cake incident."

The cake incident was when Gabriel literally plunged the team into a huge cake that was high like the Eiffel tower. But Cassy happens to just stay in mid-air the whole time and Gabriel nearly choked him in the icing for not following.

"I do not want to remember that." Dean mumbled. "But at least the cake was worth it."

Castiel nodded slowly before plopping himself down on the couch and falling into dreamland, with his wings curled around his small frame.

Even though it wasn't obvious to the brothers, Castiel was having a little dream chat.

* * *

_"Yo Castiel."_

_"….Gabriel? Where were you? Dean was asking about you."_

_Gabriel scoffed. "Don't worry I'll come soon enough for our slumber party but I'll bring a surprise…hey…what's with the long face?"_

_The younger angel sighed. "I just saw the three guys on TV."_

_"…And?"_

_"I just thought what it would be like if we spent some time with them. The last time we met those, it wasn't cool as I would've thought."_

_To Castiel's confusion, Gabriel was laughing. "…What?"_

_"Siigh, Cas. Don't worry about that."_

Before Castiel could ask even further, Gabriel vanished and left the young angel to wander back to his burger paradise.

* * *

Jensen and Misha were by the burger stand waiting for Jared to come out with their stuff for they will hang out at some beach house. Their boss just happens to give them the week off, so why not spend it somewhere peaceful? …Or so Misha thought.

"Damn it. I'm still sleepy from yesterday's hang out…" Misha whined. "I should've stopped drinking all those shots."

Jensen smiled. "At least you got the guts to topple down Richard and the others. Without that will power, you wouldn't be able to do that."

"True." Misha sighed. "But I still have one hell of a hangover."

Jared jogged down the sidewalk and literally bunny-hopped towards the two. He was carrying their bags that contained some of their clothes for later.

"Okay, I've got all our stuff."

Jensen bit down his burger and replied, "Okeh, lesh gow."

"….You might want to swallow that, Jen. I can barely understand you with all that meat in your mouth." Misha said with raised eyebrow. But other than that, the three walked down the sidewalk until they reached an alley. Jared happens to know a shortcut towards the train station so they decided to make it quick this way.

As they walked, Jensen said as he tightened his grip on his jacket, "Dude. I don't like the feeling of this place…"

"Nor do I like the feeling of carrying everyone's bags." Jared said. "Deal with it. This the quickest way I know, don't worry." Before Jensen could argue, Misha gripped his arm.

"…Guys?" Misha pointed to a man with a green leather jacket. "H-He has a knife."

As a matter of fact, there IS a man in front of them with a long looking knife…more like a pipe, if you ask them. The guy had golden eyes and sleek light brown hair. There was a red shirt underneath and baggy pants and brown shoes.

Jared gasped as he tightened his grip on the bags and Jensen pushed the scared-looking Misha behind the moose, including himself.

"Don't worry. I am not here to kill you…"

"MY ASS!" Jensen shouted behind Jared's side. "Then why on earth do you have a knife?"

The man replied, "Oh sorry. Security purposes." And with that the _blade _vanished into the man's sleeve. "I mean no harm, honest."

"T-Then why are you here?" Misha was currently shaking like hell. The last time he got cornered in an alley…he was currently on the ground bleeding to death.

"I'll explain later, as for now…you have a party to attend to." The guy raised two fingers and tapped the three's foreheads. Before Jensen, Jared and Misha could stop him, everything went black.

…

..

.

"…Misha? Misha!"

Misha opened his eyes to see Jared and Jensen kneeling in front of him. He gasped at first and bolted upright but groaned as the sharp pain could be felt in his head.

"Woah! Easy man." Jensen said as he tried to steady his friend. "I think you fell on your head."

"No shit, dude. Misha just hit his head on the floor, whaddya expect?" Jared was staring at Jensen like he was one nuthead. "By the way, where are we?"

As they looked around, they realized that they were in some motel room. Like the ones that were on set…but real because the crew and director were not around and obviously, this is somewhere else.

"…I don't know but I would really like to rest my head. I feel dizzy…"

Jared and Jensen helped Misha stand before guiding the poor guy to one of the beds. While they were doing this, they couldn't help but see that the whole place was messed up and used. Like somebody was here.

And as if to prove their point, the bathroom door was opened to reveal a very-tiring looking blue-eyed man. They froze as they caught sight of him. Good thing that the guy was rubbing his eyes with both of his hands or he would also see them right away.

"Dean…where are you? I need some help in finding the-" He lowered his fists and looked around until his eyes landed on the trio, who was looking at him like some ghost. "-soap?"

The men in the room took like 10 minutes to process of what's going on.

But it was cut short as the door behind Jensen opened to reveal another person. A man of dity-blonde hair and a splitting image of Jensen himself. He was looking at his phone. "Cas. I've got a message from Sam. He got our clothes already. It would probably take 14 to 20 minutes to get here so we might as well spend some-"

"DEAN."

Dean raised an eyebrow at the tone of Castiel's voice. It was like his old monotone voice but with a blend of panic and shock. Curious, he looked up to see what's going on. But he nearly toppled over by the sight of the three but the wall was there to save him.

"W-What the fuck?! WHY ARE THERE CLONES OF US?!" Dean shouted with an accusing finger.

Before anybody could reply, Jensen and the two fainted simultaneously on the floor, just by the bed.

"…Shit. I look awesome." Dean said with an amused tone as he caught the sight of Jensen.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF BURGERS."

* * *

**AN. This is only a thought really. XD So sorry if it's so short and ranodm.**

**But I'll make the next chapter, if you guys want...when I get the time this week. ARGH.**

**So. The main idea here is that the three muchachos and freechachos would have some quality time together for they didn't get that much bonding time, remember? Minus the part that Castiel wasn't there but I wanted to include the poor guy. He needs more love for the love of cake. XD**

**Annnd I would like to thank Gabriel for doing so because, he is awesome. XDD**

**~JonasAngel1032**


	2. Chapter 2

**_PREVIOUSLY:_**

_"W-What the fuck?! WHY ARE THERE CLONES OF US?!" Dean shouted with an accusing finger._

_Before anybody could reply, Jensen and the two fainted simultaneously on the floor, just by the bed. _

_"…Shit. I look awesome." Dean said with an amused tone as he caught the sight of Jensen._

_"OH FOR THE LOVE OF BURGERS."_

* * *

**Sunday 10:42 pm**

Dean paced around the room with his hands behind his back as he tried to find a reason why the three men from the non-supernatural universe have come to their motel room, because, to be honest, it is quite impossible.

"I don't get it Cas." Dean muttered to himself, sort of. "Is this Gabriel's doing?"

Castiel just yawned. "I have no idea Dean. I was in the bathroom when it happened."

Dean growled in frustration as he tried to pace even faster than his average speed. Before he could shout out his lungs, Misha stirred in the bed of Cas. Dean went rigid and tried to run back to the bathroom but Castiel tripped him over with his foot, making the hunter fall and land with a very loud scream and thump.

"…Huh?" Misha sat up slowly and opened his eyes. But he regretted it when he saw Castiel by the chair, next to the bed he was lying down in. "P-Please don't hurt me!" Castiel was a bit disturbed to see himself screaming like a 5 year old girl. But technically, Misha is not Cas…in some way.

"I'm not going to hurt you, jeez." Castiel grumbled as he tried to numb out the sleepiness in his head.

But Misha didn't listen for he was hyperventilating. That is when Castiel realized his counterpart's problem: he was traumatized when one of the bitches from uptop came over and stabbed him in the alley when Dean and Sam paid a visit. But at least God revived Misha and went on with his daily routine, except that he couldn't get rid of the feeling of being shoved unto a wall by a man and being stabbed afterwards.

Castiel slowly approached the man and gently gripped his shoulders so that he would steady Misha. With a slow and calm voice, he said, "I'm not like the one you saw in the alley. Believe me, I am way far from different. So please, calm down before you start fainting again. I take it that you hit your head?"

Misha blinked and nodded slowly.

The angel in blue raised a finger and gently tapped Misha's forehead. Slowly, the throbbing pain subsided and was replaced by relaxation. Misha sighed deeply and slumped in Castiel's grasp.

"Thanks…I guess."

"Don't mention it."

Misha looked up to the angel and smiled. Then he looked at the other beds to see Jensen and Jared in a deep slumber, they must've taken the full impact instead of him. Well, good thing that Jensen didn't do his cat scream or Dean would've done something crazy to…himself.

After a moment of awkward silence, Misha said, "How long was I out?"

"Proximately three hours. Minus the time wherein Dean and I had to carry the whole lot of you on the beds. If Sam were here, he would've done it in a sec."

Misha laughed. "Same with Jared…it's just weird to see our own selves in front of us." Then he remembered something. "Hey, speaking of which…where's Dean? He was with you right?"

A hand was raised into the air. "Present and still alive!"

Misha and Castiel just rolled their eyes at the same time. It was like having a mirror beside you or perhaps a clone, which is the weird thing here. Dean sat up and blinked at the two. They were sitting next to each other, making them look like twins: Castiel the awkward one while Misha is like 'I'm-awesome'.

Good thing that they were wearing different shirts or else Dean would have a hard time recognizing the two blue eyed men.

"Wow. Talk about identical twins."

"I would say the same for you, Dean." Misha said with a smirk. "You looked like you saw a prostitute."

Dean was taken aback by this. "No I did not!"

"Actually Dean you do." Castiel said, innocently. "Every time there is a girl you would go wide-eyed and all Jackie Chan over her. Don't deny, I've seen you do it."

"…Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Misha almost choked in laughter as he heard Cas say that, making the angel tilt his head in confusion. The laughing guy just draped his arm over Castiel's shoulder and took a deep breath.

"Dude. We'll so get along by this point. I'm starting to like you and Dean. Just like with Jensen. But in a show-off kind of way."

Dean looked insulted.

Castiel said, "But before we could relax, we need Sam. He might as well find out of what's going on or he would panic and do stupid things because of it."

"Well I could imagine." Misha smirked. "Jared could barely handle the situation wherein his wife's bag was left back at the train station and he just had to press the emergency button with his fist." Dean grinned. "And it happened somewhere in England, from what I heard."

"Wait. England? Is it true when you press the button, the whole system will go off?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, that's how it works. That's why Mark wasn't really amused when he heard the story from Richard for he happens to be in the northern region, trying to spend his vacation but was cut short because of some moose who stopped a train." He paused. "Oh and they happen to play as Crowley and Gabriel. They may be serious in acting but they are downright silly. But I don't think Mark does anything at all. He just stands there as he watches us like we are some idiots."

Dean had to agree with that. Misha and the two _are _idiots, in a funny way, but seeing him being all Cas brings down shivers. "I can see why."

"Hey I may be silly in my work but I happen to be the best actor there is, an-"

Before he could continue, the door was opened to reveal Sam along with some bags. Misha covered his mouth shut and Cas just stared with wide eyes. Dean knew what was going to happen so he grabbed a pillow and shielded his head.

"Guys, I've got our clothes, the last batch was already sold out and we're ruining our own like paper. It's going way down in my cre-guys?" Sam was a bit confused when he didn't get any response.

He walked over to the table and placed all the bags there. "Guys, why the silent atmosphere? It's not like I brought som-" He went quiet when he turned around.

* * *

**…PROCESSING…**

* * *

"WHAT. THE. HELL."

Castiel and Dean said, "GABRIEL." at the same time.

Sam didn't looked way too convinced about it. So he immediately splashed some holy water onto Misha, including Jensen and Jared, who just sputtered and woke up but tumbled over the bed side and fell into a heap of limbs.

"Woah! You guys okay?" Misha asked, as he peered over the edge while rubbing his face to remove the holy water.

Jensen's back was on the floor while his legs were straight up, supported by the bed. And to make things awkward, Jared was on Jensen's torso.

"Does. It. Look. Like. I. Am. OkAY!?" It took some effort for Jensen to say that. It's hard when there is a moose on ya. "GET OFFA MEH! JARED!" The small man coughed in the process but the one on top of him didn't really notice that.

Sam just stared. "So…they are not demons?"

"NO. WE'RE NOT." The trio shouted at the same time.

Castiel nervously rubbed his neck. "Guess that we need to talk to the trickster himself."

"OH WE BETTER DO THAT." Dean shouted with his hands in the air.

The angel sighed. "I'll get my cellphone…"

Misha blinked. "Angels have cellphones?"

Dean and Sam just nodded.

"Huh. This just got interesting."

* * *

**AN. Still random and stuff like that. XD I hope you guys like that chapter. **

**Gabriel will soon explain the whole situation in the next part. And I promise you, next time, I'll make it with more sense cuz I sort of rushed this thing down. So…yeah.**

**I NEED TO SLEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. Alfhadgslasdghkjadshgklajshgdsk Busy night orz**

**P.S. I just had to add the train story OMFG. It's so hilarious I cannot breath. XDDD**

**~ JonasCastiel1032**


	3. Chapter 3

**4 reviews already? **

**Gee, that was fast. XD At least I'm glad to see my bros liking my idea so far. So...I thank all of you for that. :)**

* * *

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

******Sunday **

******11:15 pm**

Castiel went out to make a quick call while Dean was having a staring contest with Jensen. Misha was just sitting on the sofa, chin rested on the cushions while his eyes are glancing both at Dean and Jensen. Jared and Sam were standing by the wall, smirks plastered on their faces.

"Gosh. It's like having a mirror just...without the mirror." Misha said with a grin as he compared the four men. Jensen had his grey shirt and black jeans on while Dean had a military designed shirt along with brown pants. As for the two moose, Jared was wearing a grey beanie, green shirt and white shorts. Sam, on the other hand, had almost the same thing, just without the beanie. His shirt is red and shorts are black. "Blink for the love of god! It's like having weeping angels in here!"

Jensen turned to Misha, who sighed in relief. "Weeping angel? Do you watch Dr. Who with Mark Sheppard?"

The guy just shrugged behind the sofa. "The guy babbles a lot about that show. He even told Pelly about those blasted daleks during a convention."

Jensen just nodded slowly and went back to staring at Dean, who was actually analyzing and finding the differences in this guy and himself. But unfortunately, nada. They both look the same. Same eyes, hair, even facial expressions.

Jared leaned in to Sam's ear. "These two will not get along too well."

"Heh. True that." Sam bro-fisted Jared, making the two green-eyed men to gasp.

"You're okay with this Sammy?!" Dean splurted out. "And I thought you were freaked out about the whole situation thing."

Sam shrugged at his brother. "I was until I realized that it's not so bad after all. It's good to see someone with your good looks besides yourself, Dean." Jared laughed at that.

Dean stood up on his legs. "DUDE! It's not good!" Jensen rolled his eyes. "And you...stop doing my eye-roll. That's my thing."

"I'm you man. So...technically, it's also my thing."

Just before Dean could tackle the guy with his bare hands, Castiel walked in with his phone on his ear. All of the men looked over at him with curious faces.

"Yes, Gabriel...and no pranks when you get here, got it? Or I'll literally fry your ass off with holy fire."

The three blinked. "Did he just say that?" Jared asked.

"Well, it's Gabriel. So Castiel needs to act tough in front of his brothers." Sam replied. "But don't worry, Gabe is not really a bad guy."

Jensen re-positioned himself so that he is facing the sofa, with his legs crossed on the bed. "Uhm...this Gabriel...is he the archangel I've been hearing about?"

Castiel sighed and ruffled his hair. "Yes and no. He is an archangel, yes, but at the same time, he's a trickster. So it's hard to specify of what he is but I am pretty sure he's still an archangel in some way."

"I doubt that." Dean mumbled under his breath. He was standing by the sink to get a glass of water for he needed to cool down his head. "When is he coming over?"

"Probably within a minute, he's having some quality time."

"No need to explain that part." Sam said with a grimace. Jared somehow had the feeling that Gabriel means funny business...which is a fact.

Misha hopped a bit in his place. "I bet that Gabriel has six wings. Golden perhaps."

Jensen scoffed. "I'll bet you 20 dollars that it isn't."

"DEAL."

Jared and Sam walked over to Misha and sat down at each side, making them look like a sandwich.

A minute has passed and yet Gabriel has not yet showed up. Jensen was fiddling with his phone which is utterly useless in this world and Misha was taking some selfies with Jared and Sam, much to Dean's amusement.

Castiel finally huffed out, "Okaaay, so Gabriel was a bit dishonest about his time of arrival."

"Uhhh...I don't think so."

Jensen jumped and landed in Dean's arms as the two men let out a manly cat scream as they realized that Gabriel was right there in front of them. With those two shouting at the same time, their voice amplifies up a notch, which really annoys the rest of the people in the room.

"HEY." Gabriel snaps his fingers. "Snap out of your dilemma and get a hold of your selves. You look like sissys."

Dean and Jensen clamped their mouths shut but realized what position they were in and quickly tumbled out of each other, which made the others snicker with amusement, before sitting far away from each other as possible.

Gabriel clapped his hands together and shouted, "Well...I'm here! I had to do some preparations before the main event of this week..."

"Wait."

All eyes turned to Misha. He was pointing a finger at Gabriel. "I-I know you. You were the one that had the knife in the alleyway."

"Technically it's an angel blade," Gabriel brought it out. "but you could say it's a knife. A long knife to be precise." Misha trembled at the memory at the alley before hiding down into the gigantors' arms. He needs time to adjust around Gabriel.

Sam looked at Gabriel with a bitch-face. "So you did zap these three here. You do know that you literally scared the wits out of these guys." Jensen, Misha and Jared nodded at the same time while glaring at the archangel.

"It was the surprise I was going to give you."

"Hell no! This is no surprise dude. This is a catastrophy of the life time! Who knows that somebody is looking for these three musketeers." Dean said with his hands in the air.

Jared raised a hand, "Actually, we had the week-off, so nobody cares if we're gone because they know that we are somewhere 'relaxing' at the moment."

"Actually, I sort of slowed down time over there so when you guys get back after a week, it's only like Tuesday or perhaps Thursday." Gabriel smirked at the surprised looks. He hid the blade in his sleeve. "So, I take it that you six had a bit of show and tell?" Silence and a couple of glares. "I take that as a yes."

He then snapped his fingers to change his clothes. A plain white shirt with a unicorn on it and some sweatpants. And to add to it, his SIX golden wings came into view, making Misha yell in triumph and making Jensen groan in defeat.

Gabriel noticed the looks on the two guys' faces. "...What?" His wings flexed a bit as he stretched.

"Gimme 20 bucks Jensen!" Misha said as he let out his palm towards Jensen, but he's still crounching down on the couch because of Gabriel. "We had a bet about this guy's wings remember? Plus, I am right about him having SIX GOLDEN wings."

"Huh." Gabriel curled his lips in an amused kind of way. "Betting this early eh?"

"You bet." Misha said as Jensen grudgingly gave him $20. "I'm planning to make this time last as I could. Sebastian would love to have some pictures though."

"Sebastian?' Sam asked.

Jared replied for Misha, "He's the one who plays as Balthazar. You should meet him, though. The guy could influence you in doing crazy things, just like how Misha does it...but in a weirder way." Misha gave him a look that says 'Seriously-that-weird?'. "What? It's from what I observed."

Dean couldn't help but ask, "How can he be weirder than Misha?"

Misha simply glared at Dean while snuggling deeper into his dark blue sweater that Cas gave him a while ago. "You shut your trap, Dean, or I will do everything in my power to embarass you. Good thing that my mishamigos taught me a few things about pranks."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Misha-what?"

"It's his so-called army in Twitter and Tumblr, I think." Jared said.

"Ohohoho." Gabriel smirked even more. "Looks like we still have a lot to share, eh?"

Everyone gulped. "I guess that this is not going to end well?" Misha asked Sam.

"...Definitely not."

* * *

**AN. Bonding time in the next chapter bros. It's going to be hilarious, don't worry.**

**_(Let's see what my mind has about these three chipmunks...)_**

**Anyways, things have been difficult lately and it's going to take a while before I update again. But you might find me update quicker than you guys would've expected, so no worries there.**

**Ciao for now~!**

**~JonasAngel1032**

* * *

**P.S. Sorry if it's so short. I only made it in Wattpad and then I realized that it's only short. Unlike in Microsoft word, I managed to make like 2-5 pages. But unfortunately, my computer's data is full and I can't save anymore. TT_TT At least I still have Wattpad by my side. Beeergh.**


End file.
